User talk:King Marth 64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cave Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Psychicken17/Cave Story+ Christmas! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Late Reply Sorry for the terribly late reply, but I was inactive here at the time you left that message about the vandal on my talk page. I'm back now, though. It seems that the user who was causing trouble is banned now. It's showtime! 06:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks, I did reported that vandal to the VSTF since the page wasn't been deleted around for days and I did made an adoption for this wiki since when I adding images to the wiki and the template and I saw a vandal attack on the wiki and I wasn't sure you might return or not on this wiki and did I noticed that it looked like the wiki hasn't any active admins around for months, so that I was going to ask for Admin Rights on Community Central to make sure to if this wiki incase if more vandals appear, and welcome back. 17:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for all the links on your request, and I apologize for the extreme delay in checking back on it. Because the other admin only came back the one day, I've given you the rights. If either of you have trouble with this, please let me know on my talk page, but I think it will be helpful to have two people to maintain the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 04:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll keep a good job on this wiki to keep from any vandals that they appear and I will probably do some of the clean up around here. 05:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Artwork Thought I would just ask you what you think of the japense artwork I've been adding onto the wiki. Thank You Thank you for taking great care of this wiki and adopting it in my absense. I really feel like I should return to help you out, but I've been really lazy with editing on Wikia lately. Just want to wish you the best. It's showtime! 00:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :They're exactly ok, I didn't notice that there was a region artwork difference for Cave Story 3D, thank for the help and also, I deleted that other talkpage and moved your message that you created that there was an existing talkpage was here and I wasn't sure what that other one was? 06:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Smash Wiki could you help me on the smashwiki? :Sorry, I'm kinda busy helping on other things. 18:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Link colour adjustment Hi there! Since you are an admin, I would like to request one favour. The appearance of the wiki is quite nice (love the background), however, the links are too dark a shade of blue and it is difficult to see them when editing. Could you please adjust the link colours so that they are, perhaps a brighter shade of blue, or maybe even a different colour? It just needs to be bright enough and a different colour other than white so it can be distinguished as a link. I've provided some examples below: * * * * * * Compare to this: Hi! This is a that is hard to see. I have been putting together infoboxes for the enemies as well as readjusting the infoboxes for the boss pages. The link colours differ greatly from the text though, so creating the infobox had to become a compromise in terms of what its base colour would be. Such is the reason why I was hoping you would be able to brighten the links, preferably to one of the colours suggested above (or at least something that contrasts with dark blue). Thanks! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Hi again. I know you haven't replied, but I apologize for not testing this out on the infobox colours. I just did now, and I realize that #AEAE9E is not that contrasted and looks pretty bad against the current infobox colour. I ran some tests on this wiki's sandbox, which you can look over and see how some of the link colours I suggested compare to the background of the infobox. :What I also did is put some text against the wiki's current background, which you can look at to see how it matches up with the wiki's white text. From my perspective, #CCFFFF seems to be the most distinguishable, yet visible colour to use against both infoboxes and article background. :Well, that's only my suggestion. Sorry for impending all these messages on your talk page. I know you're not the only admin here, just the most recently active one, so I put the message on your talk page first. Also, if you feel it is the core background that needs to be changed, then that is fine, too. I would suggest the links though; they are currently the only major issue I have with this wiki's visual appearance. Heh. Maybe I'll make a blog post on this, too. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The others colors seems to be fine for the wiki, I kinda like the suggestion, and also sorry for the late reply, I was busy handling on other stuff while I was gone. 00:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Not to worry. I haven't been very active here lately myself, since I took a long break from helping out my main wiki so I have returned to that for a bit before starting up again here. :) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:26, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Deleets vs. Delete Then what does this name suggest? (Deleet is third from bottom.) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back You've been inactive for a while. Nice to see you still remember CS Wiki. :) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC)